Win a date with Danny Phantom
by TeenTitanGurl
Summary: You have to go Sam. Now. Before he wakes up! Run. Get help. Just get away! Danny shouted at her. Sam's eyes swelled up, and she began to turn away. But she turned back around, and pulled Danny into a deep kiss....no flames!Fin!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is. My very first Christmas Danny and Sam fluff Christmas story. I hope you all enjoy it. It's going to be very humorous just to let you know. I was thinking about writing it and started to smile and laugh in my head. I hope you enjoy. I got the idea from the nick magazine. But I am making it my own story so technically it's my idea. You want to read it now, don't you? Here you all go. **

Win a date with Danny Phantom

A girl with black hair to her shoulders was walking down the hallway of her school Casper High. She was wearing (I'm changing there outfits guys! I thought I should let you know) black pants and a short sleeved purple shirt that was like a turtle neck at the part of her neck. Her hair was all the way down, and she had a purple hair band on that was elastic. Her purple eyes shown as the lights got brighter and brighter while she made it to the cafeteria of her school.

"Hey Danny, what's going on?" Sam Manson asked one of her best friends curiously. He didn't answer her. Danny's mouth was open and he pointed to what he was staring at. "You have got to be kidding me."

"$100 dollars for a date with Danny Phantom? Any takers?" An African American boy asked up on the stage of the school cafeteria. "Tucker, you better get your butt down here or I'll kick it all the way here for ya!" Sam demanded. Tucker's face got frightened and he said into the microphone "Hold that thought ladies, I'll be right back." You could here _aaawww's _going in the audience.

Tucker made it down to Sam and he said. "Oh, I didn't think you guys would notice this whole thing –" "Tucker what on earth is this for?" Sam asked him harshly. "You can't just go off and buy your friend a date. Get permission first! Or don't do it at all." Tucker speeded over to Danny and said "So Dan, do you think I can do this? If it's all right with you of course." Tucker told him.

Danny's mouth was still open and his pointer finger was still pointing at the sign that said the words _Win a date with Danny Phantom. It's a night you won't forget!_ "Danny?" Tucker asked. "Dude, Danny!" Tucker asked him again. "Tucker what the heck, why didn't you tell me about this!" Danny shouted at him. "I uh I" "Because this idea is awesome!" Danny held out his hand and Tucker slapped it back.

"Danny, you're not going to do anything about it? Your friend is auctioning off of your ghost self. You can't let people do that!" Sam shouted at him. "Well, Sam I think it's awesome. I mean, how many times do I actually get to show off my ghost self around girls?" Sam's lips turned into a frown. "I uh, didn't mean that." Danny said quickly. "Yes you did Danny" Tucker said. "Tucker, shut up!" Danny demanded. "You know what, I don't care what you do to your ghost self, it's your choice. If you want your friends auctioning off of you, go ahead." Sam told Danny. "It's not like I'm you our anything."

The bell for next class rang and Tucker ran up to the stage and said inside the microphone "Sorry ladies, next bidding start next Friday" Tucker told them. He ran back down the stage and made his way with Danny and Sam. "Come on guys, let's go to our lockers, or else will be late" Sam told them.

**After school that Friday**

"I still can't believe you did that Tucker" Sam told him. She was very mad that Danny agreed to do it. (Danny is wearing a white shirt, and blue jeans. Along with the same shoes. Tucker is wearing a green shirt, black pants, and the same beanie hat; he doesn't care if it doesn't match. Everything else for Tuck is the same. Lol)

"Sam, calm down. Danny deserves it. After all the ghost hunting he does. Don't you think?" Tucker asked her. "Well yeah I guess. Can we just change the subject?" Sam asked. "I guess so" Danny said. "Good" Sam replied.

"Let's talk about Christmas. It's almost here." Tucker reminded them. "You guys won't believe what my parents are doing" Sam said. "What are they doing that we won't believe?" Tucker asked. Sam rolled her eyes annoyed. "There going to through a party on Christmas day. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come." Sam asked them. "Sure Sam, I'll go" Danny told her. "Yeah, count me in" Tucker said. "Awesome. Thanks guys" Sam said.

**Far away to a mansion in Wisconsin**

A man with long white hair pulled into a pony tail was watching our three favorite trios through a crystal ball. "Young Samantha is having a party? She didn't intend to invite me. I guess I will just have to fix that and show Daniel a few things" The man transformed into his ghost self and a strange mist made him disappear.

**I hope that was long. It didn't take me that much time to do. I thought it was fun typing. I know, I left a major cliffy. Hehehe. I know I'm evil. Not really but I may seem like it right now. Oh well. Looks like you will just have to wait longer for Win a date with Danny Phantom!**


	2. Sam's been kidnapped

Thanks for all the reviews. I have a feeling this story is going to be a blast to type. I don't know why I have such a good feeling about it I just do. Enjoy the story.

Win a date with Danny Phantom

Sam Manson walked home alone while her best friends Danny and Tucker walked home together. But what she didn't know was that someone was watching her, and she was in great danger. Sam sighed, and started to shiver. She looked up and noticed that it was starting to snow.

"Perfect, just perfect." Sam started to walk some more to her home. "What might just be perfect, Ms. Manson?" Sam stopped dead in her tracks. "Vlad Masters?" He gave an evil chuckle. "Yes, but now who am I?" Vlad then transformed into his half ghost self. "Plasmius! Danny!" She started to scream. "Hahaha, you really think he can hear you? He's probably chatting to Tucker about the bidding on his ghost self for his date. Didn't you ever think of that? Why wasn't I invited to your party?" Vlad kept asking her questions. Sam started to speak "I'm not afraid of you" She told him. "Muwahahahaha." He laughed evilly. "How did you know he was being bided on?" Sam asked him.

Vlad cracked a smile and said "I have my ways. Now, this wont hurt you one bit" Vlad told her. "Wait, what are you talking about? How do you know about my party?" Sam wanted to ask him a ton of questions on how he knew about so much about her life. "Ah, just shut your little pie hole and let me do my business" Vlad told her. Vlad took out a small device and shocked her with it. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Sam screamed. She fell to the ground, blacked out, and in pain.

**With Danny and Tucker**

"Tucker, did you hear that? It sounded like Sam!" Danny shouted. "It did sound like Sam, come on Danny, I know what you want to do, so lets go do it." Tucker said. "Your right. I'm going ghost!" Danny transformed and grabbed Tucker's shoulder and turned him invisible.

The two of them went flying in the air. "Danny, I think I see something!" Tucker shouted. "Me too!" Danny said. Danny flew down to the ground. He found a perfectly folded note on the ground, and along with it, was Sam's elastic hair band.

"No!" Danny shouted. He bent down on the ground and picked up her hair band. "Who did this?" He asked no one unparticular. "Dude, read the note, maybe it says something." Tucker said. "Right" Danny said, embarrassed by his doings.

Danny picked up the note and started to read it.

_Dear who ever is reading this, which will most likely be Daniel Fenton: _

_Daniel, I'm sure you know who this is. Yes, your arch enemy, Plasmius. I would just like to let you know I have taken your girl, and she is at my mansion this very moment. I have blacked her out, so she doesn't quit know what is going on right now. She will be fine, unless you don't join my side, she will not. Her life will be gone. So, if you want your girl, I suggest you make the right decision. _

_Your arch enemy, _

_Plasmius _

"No! He can't hurt her!" Danny shouted. "Dude, what did the note say? Who can't hurt Sam?" Tucker asked confused. "It's Vlad, he took Sam. He said, that if I, don't join his side, he will kill her" Danny said. "Well, your not going to join his side are you?" Tucker asked. "And you're definitely not going to let Sam's life go" Tucker said. "Well, what are you going to do then?" Tucker asked. "I'm not going to let both things happen. I'm going to sneak Sam out. If that doesn't happen, I'm going to fight for her" Danny explained his plan to Tucker.

"Okay dude, just be careful. I don't want to loose both of my friend lives." Tucker said sadly. "That would be something I would dread for the rest of my life" Tucker told Danny. "Don't worry, will come back home safe and alive, I hope." Danny said to Tucker.

"Be careful dude." Tucker said. "Tell Jazz, I went to Vlad's house to save Sam. Tell her he took her away and it's my duty to save her. But, don't tell her the whole reason." Danny told Tucker. "Sure thing dude" Tucker said. Danny and Tucker gave each other a hug, and Danny flew off with the note from Plasmius in his hand, and Sam's hair band in the other.

**Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin **

Vlad was looking inside his crystal ball that showed every step Danny made. "Yes, just what I expected, coming for the girl. My plan is working out perfectly." Vlad said. Suddenly, Vlad heard a grunting noise in the back ground of his secret lab. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was – " Sam looked up and saw Plasmius. "Danny!" She screamed. She realized, Danny wasn't there. He was still in Amity Park. He probably didn't even have an idea she was there.

"Let me go!" Sam shouted. "Now why would I do that? I have a plan that is going to be one of my best. You would like to know, wouldn't you?" He asked her. Vlad flew over to Sam and put his finger under her chin. She yanked her head away. "I left him a note. I left your head band. The note is a choice for him to make. Daniel either has to come to join the dark side with me, if he doesn't, your life will be gone. If he does come and choose to join my side, your life will be saved, and you can go home. But, if he doesn't come at all, your life will be gone." Vlad said.

Tears streamed down Sam's face. "You can't let Danny join!" She shouted. "I will give you a place to stay for now. You will be locked up there until Daniel comes. I will come and get you when he is here." Vlad said explaining to her.

"My minions!" Vlad shouted. "Go and take the girl to her room." He shouted. "Wait!" Sam shouted. "What if, he didn't have to choose either of the choices?" Sam asked. "Then I do what I choose." Vlad said. "But, can I give another option?" Sam asked. "How about, you take me instead, and don't harm Danny, or me? I'll join your side." Sam pleaded him.

"Well, I never thought of that. I guess that would be alright." Vlad said. "Can I just speak to Danny? One last time before I join you?" Sam pleaded again. "I guess that's alright. Minions, take the young lady to her room. Get her a phone, and stand out her door. We will be watching you miss Manson. It won't be easy trying to escape" Vlad told her. "I understand.

Vlad's minions took her to the room. They grabbed her a phone, and handed it to her. She yanked it away from them. Sam opened the door to her room. She walked in and dialed Danny's number.

**With Danny getting ready to leave…..**

Danny heard the phone ring. "Maybe it's Sam" He said quietly. He dashed over to his cell phone. Danny looked at the number and noticed the address, Wisconsin. "Vlad!" Danny said under his breathe.

"Listen to me Plasmius, don't you dare do anything to Sam!" Danny said in the phone. "Danny?" Sam asked. "Sam! Are you okay? I'm coming to save you!" Danny told her. He heard her sniffling and crying lightly. "Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked. "I, I have, to join, the other side."

**I type more! Yay. I hope you like it. It took me two days to type it. Oh well it was fun. Please review! **


	3. Trying to Save you

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I haven't uploaded on this story. It's just I've been really busy with all of my other stories. Lately I have been all up and doing all this other stuff. I hope to make this chapter long to make it up for everyone. I hope this is good! Don't worry it won't go by fast like the previous chapter.

**Trying to save you**

As we were last reading our story, Danny was flying high in the air searching for Sam. All he could think about was her. The way she laughed, the way she cried, the way she smelt. He didn't know what was going on, and what was going to happen to her. All he knew, was he was going to get her back. No matter what the consequences were.

After a while of flying in the air, more like a couple of hours, Danny finally reached Madison Wisconsin. Quietly he landed a few yards away from the house, wanting to be careful. Changing to his human form, he quickly made his way to the front door. He was going to sneak in by opening the door, and briskly change back to his ghost form, while making his way to find Sam.

_Sam_. He thought. _Please be okay, I care about you, I really do. I love you Sam, I don't want anything to happen to you._ He told himself. Surprisingly, Danny felt fresh hot tears on his face, slowly sliding down as the sun began to die down. While continuing walking, he turned his head to the sun set, and sighed. _Sam always loved the sun set, I wish I could be with her right now watching it._ After not being able to control the walking, he pitched up to speed, and raced to the door to save the one he truly loved.

**Inside the mansion**

"Muwah ha ha ha. I knew that foolish boy would come. As Technus told me, true love surely is his greatest weakness." Vlad said out loud. "What are you talking about? He doesn't love me. He loves Valerie." Sam said dryly. "Ah, dear girl, Ember told me about the incident with her concert and how she put a love spell on him. Or what about the time were she saw you two in the specter speader hm? Oh here, my hands are warm. And the blush on his face and yours, it's so obvious." Sam looked down. How did he know about all of those things? "How did you know about all of those things that happened between us?" Sam asked out of curiosity. It wasn't that she cared he knew that it was between the two of her and Danny, it was that he had found someway to make Danny go after her and give into him.

"I have my ways dear girl. Now, you must shut your mouth, and stay in this room. I am going to go and do some of my business." Vlad said. Sam was tied up to a chair, with really thick rope so she couldn't move. The rope was really digging into her. "Danny, please hurry. I don't want anything bad to happen to us." She sighed. "Sam?" Her head snapped up. Sam turned her head, and she saw him. "DANNY!" She screeched.

Danny ran over to her, and quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Listen to me" Danny began. "We need to be quiet in order to get out of here." He said quickly. "And what makes you think it will be that easy my boy?" Vlad asked coming into the room as Vlad Plasmius. "I know it's not Sam you want, it's me. But I won't let you take her. Or me." Danny stated rudely. "Ah, there you go again with the overly protective nonsense." Vlad quickly shot a plasma blast, shooting Danny strait in the chest.

"Aaaahhhh!" Danny yelled in pain. "Danny!" Sam yelled. She began to cry, as she watched Danny slowly standing up holding his side in sheer pain. "Grr, you're going to pay for that Plasmius!" Danny put his hands together and shot a huge blast at Vlad. Before Vlad could react, it shot him in the chest exactly were it shot Danny. Vlad only winced at the pain, than smiled. "Hm, not bad Daniel. But can you beat this?" He went invisible, and was behind Danny, and hit him on the side of the head. Danny screamed in major pain. "Toughen up boy. You don't want your girl to see you crying now do you?" Danny yelled, and rammed toward Vlad, while Vlad just went invisible, which made Danny end up ramming into the wall.

Danny fell back wards, falling to the ground. Quickly he got up, and used his ghostly whail. The noise blew the room apart, and made Vlad fall to the ground with a huge pain. Blood trickled down Vlad's chin. He was unconscious on the ground, but he wouldn't be like that for long. Danny ran over to Sam, quickly uniting her. "Danny" Sam began. Tears streamed down her pale face. Danny lifted his hands up to her face and wiped them away. "We're going to get out of here Sam. I promise." Danny told her. "Danny, your hurt." Sam noticed Danny had a red stain on his spandex. Danny winced, forgetting about the wound. "It doesn't matter right now. I have to get you out of here." Danny lifted Sam up from the chair, and flew her out far away from the mansion. "Take my cell phone Sam. Get a cab, or something. Just get out of here, now!" Danny shouted at her. Before Danny could react, Sam had quickly pushed her lips against his, making his eyes widen in shock. Danny relaxed, and eagerly responded. Danny pulled away, his hands on the sides of her waste. "Go!" He shouted. Sam ran away, and began to cry again, while Danny flew away, back to the mansion, and to stop Vlad, once and for all.

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I am so happy with my chapter! I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	4. Defeated

Enjoy my chapter! Hope you like it! I do not own Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.

**Win a Date with Danny Phantom**

_**Don't worry Danny, the ambulance is here, you're going to be okay…..**_

The cool room chilled Danny. He shivered, and looked down at the stone body. "This will be the end Vlad. You can count on it." "I can count on what Daniel?" Danny snapped his head up. "How is that possible? You were right there!" Danny yelled with anger. Vlad laughed evilly. "Don't you remember dear boy? I can duplicate myself into four. It turns out well, when one is knocked out, I'm still perfectly normal!" Vlad continued to laugh evilly. "Grr, I'm going to kill you once and for all!" Danny roared. "That's impossible." Vlad mimicked him. "Are you sure it's impossible? I think not." Vlad and Danny turned around to see Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Maddie, and Jack all there in gear ready to fight. "What?" Danny asked. "Sam, please tell me you didn't." He said. "I didn't. Jazz did." Sam pointed out.

Danny rolled his eyes. He was really mad now. Without notice, Vlad shot his hand across Danny's face, and had Danny slamming into the wall. Again Danny screamed, and blood trickled down his face. As Danny lifted his head up, he saw Vlad's hand coming back down at him. But, before Vlad could proceed his last hit, a huge blast came from behind Vlad, and he fell to the ground. Danny's eyes began to flutter. But just before he was knocked out, he saw Sam running at him, calling for him to stay with her.

Danny was dreaming. He had dreamed he was fighting Vlad. About to be killed. His parents had found out about his powers. They were all there about to help him defeat Vlad. _It feels so real _Danny says in his head asleep. There are duplicates of him. One of himself, and then he's watching the other him fighting Vlad on the floor. Then, he sees himself stand up. Try to fight Vlad. But it was too late. He falls to the ground, unconscious.

"_Danny?" _He hears a voice. Then, he moans.

"_Danny, please wake up." _He turns on this thing he's laying on. Finally, he wakes up.

"Oooohhh, ah, wha-what happened?" He asked putting his hand to his head. Danny woke up to see Sam in front of him. She had her arm in a cast, and had a few scratches on her face. "Oh Danny! Your okay!" She said to him. Sam hugged Danny tightly. "I knew you wouldn't leave me….any of us." She began to cry. He had no idea what was going on. "Sam, what are you talking about?" He asked her. "Remember? We were fighting Vlad, and…..you got knocked out before you could see anything else. Your mom and dad, they finally realized everything about Vlad, and they called the police. They did defeat him." She told him giving him a small smile. "What about your arm?' He asked her sincerely. "Oh, I tried to get to you before you got knocked out for sure, and Vlad through me against the wall. Heh, pretty crazy huh?" She chuckled a little embarrassed. "You shouldn't laugh Sam, it's not funny." Danny said. "I know, it's just, I don't know." She began to step up away from the bed, but Danny stopped her and grabbed her hand.

"Huh?" Sam asked looking up at him from the floor. "Um, I have to ask you something. About the uh….thing you did before you went and got help….." "Oh, that right…." They were talking about the kiss. Yes, the big smooch Sam had given him before he went to fight. "It didn't mean anything. I was just kind of caught up-" But before she could finish her sentence, the nurse barged in the room. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse told her. "Oh, well, okay." Sam began to head for the door, but turned around. "Bye Danny." She said, leaning her hand on the door, and tilted her head, giving him a caring and worried look. "Bye Sam." Danny said, waving his hand bye at her.

Na na  
Na na na na na na

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

Chorus  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't oh oh oh oh oh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

Chorus

Bridge

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

ChorusX2

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you

Don't worry my peoples, I will make the next chapter longer! Please review!


	5. Confusion

OMG! I got like, 8 reviews on my last chapter! I didn't even think it was that good…..but you guys sure changed my mind! Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and keep them coming too. Its okay, you don't have to stop! Also, only like three or four more chapters left….enjoy it while you can!

Win a Date with Danny Phantom

Some people say there a couple, some disagree, but most, agree. The two can be so clueless at times. Except for one. It's the girl. Most of the time it's the guy, but this time, the girl.

The day started out like any other day. Sam got her cast off, and so did Danny on his leg and arm. Tucker's scratch's cleared up. It took all of that to happen for a while, but, the wait was worth it.

Sam was at her house, helping her mom decide on decorations for the party that night. "Sammykins, what do you think of this one?" Her mother asked her, holding up a bright pink dress for her for the party. Okay, maybe they already had all of the decorations it was just her dress that needed to be picked out for her.

"Mom, you know how much I hate pink frilly things! Why can't you pick me something else out to wear!" Sam asked her mother, complaining. "I did buy one dress I thought you might like, but I'm not so sure…." Her mother said, pulling out a dress from the big pile on her bed.

Sam's mouth was wide open in pure shock. It was beautiful. She walked over to the dress. Sam felt the texture. Could a dress ever be any softer than this? It felt as though she were touching a cloud. Her dress was like a tang top, but, her straps were thicker, and they went up to her neck, and you tied it. The dress was black and purple swayed together in different parts of design. The bottom of the dress flowed, so if she were to twirl, it would _twirl._

"Oh, Mom, it's beautiful!" She said to her mother. "You like it?" Her mom asked. "Well, it's better than any of the other ones you picked out for me." Sam said.

**With Danny….**

"Argh!" Danny said in frustration, throwing his lucky pen on his lucky journal. "Dude, chill. We have like, 7 hours left for Sam's party, you don't have to rush." Tucker said. "I know, I know. It's just, that this song has to be perfect. I can't mess it up." Danny said. He was going to dedicate a song to Sam. The only problem was….he didn't have a song.

"The problem is though Tucker; you already have her present, and have for a long time. I just am now getting started, and only have a few hours left." Danny said to his friend. "Okay, then, maybe I should leave. It will help. See ya Danny." Tucker said. "Mhm." Danny mumbled.

Sighing, Danny stood up and left his room for a break. He was asking Jazz for advice. She was home for Christmas break. Danny knew she could help him. "Um, Jazz? I need your help with Sam's present…" Danny said. "Sure Danny. What are you getting her?" She asked. "Well….I'm not really getting her anything…..I'm making her something." He told her. "Really?" Jazz asked. "Really" Danny replied. "I want to write her a song, but I don't know how the song should be." Danny said. "Aw, Danny, that's so sweet! Girls love it when guys write them songs and dedicate it to them." She said, smiling down at her brother.

"Okay, but seriously. Help me!" Danny shouted. "Okay, okay, come down to the family room. I'll help. Have your lucky journal and pen?" She asked. He nodded his head. "Okay then." The two of them headed to there family room, and sat down on the chairs opposite from each other. "A good song to write would be something about how much she means to you. Show her how she has helped you with you ghost fighting problems. Do something sweet and romantic. She will love something like that." Jazz told him.

"You know what….I have the perfect idea." Danny said excitedly. "Thanks Jazz. You helped a lot." He told her. "Just doing my job Danny." Jazz said, putting her feet on the counter table, and lifting her hands behind her head.

Danny ran up to his room, sat at his desk, and turned his lamp light on. Quickly, he grabbed his pen, and began to write one of the best songs Sam will ever hear…..

Hope you liked it! Review!


	6. Christmas Party

Enjoy this! Review!

Win a Date with Danny Phantom

"Danny, hurry up! We are going to be late for Sam's party!" Mrs. Fenton shouted at Danny. "Alright Mom, be right there!" Danny stood in front of his mirror in the bathroom, and fixed his tie. "Fenton" Danny said, moving closer to the mirror to face himself. "Tonight is the night you'd better tell that girl how you really feel." He reminded himself. "Oh my god! I'm such an idiot! I have to remind my own reflection to tell how I feel about a girl." Danny moaned in frustration. He grabbed his lucky journal, and headed down to the kitchen.

"Ready." Danny said. "Good. Now get in the ghost assault vehicle!" Mr. Fenton shouted. Danny groaned in embarrassment. They all got in the car, and Jack started the engine. "Merry Christmas everybody! Whoa hoo!" He shouted. Jack drove the car, and as he did, the car swerved in many directions. They made it to Sam's house, and there car leaned on the other side, and then bounced back down hardly on the ground.

Danny took some deep breaths. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. What if she didn't feel the same way? Well, she did kiss him when he was about to fight Vlad….no. She didn't feel the same way. It wasn't possible. He wasn't going to do it. No, he had to. Yeah.

His confidence was coming back to him. They all got out of the car. Danny left his guitar in the car, and walked up to the door with his family. Sam's mom opened the door in a gorgeous sparkly red dress. "Hello." She said kindly. "Merry Christmas!" Jack shouted. Spit landed on Mrs. Manson's face, and quickly she wiped it off. "Uh, yes. Merry Christmas to you too." Mrs. Manson said. "Sammy! Your friend is here!" She shouted over to her. Danny gulped. He knew she would be wearing something beautiful. Of course…Danny was right.

Sam walked over to the door, and made it over. "Hey everybody." She said. "Why Sam, you look so beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful Danny?" She asked him. "Um, y-yeah. S-she does." Danny stuttered. Sam was wearing a dress that tied up to her neck like a tang top, but it was much thicker, along with black and purple swayed in different shapes. Her face, Danny couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She had purple eye shadow on, with sparkles, around her eyes. Sam had purple lip gloss on, and there were many other things Danny didn't know, but she just looked so beautiful.

He walked over to her and said, "Sam, can you come outside with me for a second?" He asked. Sam nodded her head. Danny grabbed her hand, and they headed out the door. They were outside, and Danny spoke. "Wow, you look great Sam." He said shyly. "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." She said. Danny had a dark blue tux on with a black tie and a white shirt on. His hair was nicely combed. But to Sam, she thought he looked so handsome. She couldn't take her eyes off of him….

They headed over to the car, and Danny went invisible, and grabbed his guitar. He then came back out with a confused Sam. Danny went ghost, and he lifted her up. "Danny, what are you doing?" She asked confused. "You'll see." Danny answered. They flew up into the sky, which was so perfect. You could see thousand and thousands of stars for miles. Sam stared up at them. She wished she could always be like this. Sam and Danny. Just the two of them all the time. No one else. She sighed. That wouldn't happen though. Never would.

After about 15 minutes of beautiful sky view, Danny landed at the beach. It was cold out. Sam had nothing on but a thin dress and high heels on. Sam bent down and took off the shoes, and held them in her hand. Danny noticed her shiver, so he put his guitar down and took off his jacket. He rapped it around her. "Thanks." She said kindly. They walked out to the middle of the beach, and Danny sat down. Sam did the same. He took out his guitar. "I, I um, wrote you a song. For you know, Christmas?" Danny asked. Sam just sat there, with a dreamy look on her face.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to do it now so…." Danny quickly shut himself up, and got his guitar in position. He began to play it, and Sam was in aw at the sound he played.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

"Oh Danny, that was so beautiful." Sam said. He was explaining how he felt to her. That was all she wanted to here for the longest time she couldn't remember. "Sam, I don't know how to say this but….I, I love you Sam." Danny said. "Oh Danny!" Sam said, beginning to cry. "I love you too!" Sam jumped on top of Danny, and they fell on top of the cold sand. She leaned down, and they quickly got into a deep kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A distance away, Jazz and Tucker were up at a cliff, watching the entire seen through binoculars. "Oh Jazz" Tucker said in a sing song voice. "I believe you owe me 50 bucks." Jazz groaned and got her wallet out of her purse and handed Tucker 50 bucks. He sniffed the money. "Ah, the sweet smell of success!"

_**THE END**_

That was the end of _Win a Date with Danny Phantom. _I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I do not own the song You and Me. Lifehouse does.


	7. ALERT!

**  
No, I'm sorry this is not a surprise chapter. But, a lot of people in my reviews have been telling me they want a sequel. So, whoever reads this, tell me if you want a sequel. If I get like, four or five more telling me they want one, I'll make one!**

**Sincerely, **

**TeenTitanGurl**


	8. SEQUEL

**  
**

Looks like I shall be doing a sequel. I love my READERS AND REVIEWERS! I will soon make desicions for stories that you get to pick. I'll come up with three, and which ever one has the most votes, it wins!

Ta ta,

TeenTitanGurl


	9. Sequel ideas

Yikes, this took me ages to get up. But I did do it, didn't I? I hope you'll like my choices…

When Sam's parents announce there move, Danny's heart broken. They'd only been together for a month, but he is willing to sacrifice everything just to be with Sam. Will he change there mind to stay? Or will he have to fly back and forth like Tucker suggested?

Everyone's favorite couple is back! The gang is graduating, and Danny has a plan for Sam. He's going to asking her to marry him. But stakes are high as Sam meets a new guy that popped out of no where. Danny thinks he's a ghost, and he may just be right. Because every time the guys around, Vlad's always right around the corner, watching his every move.

One day in the lab a new ghost appears from the portal. It attacks Sam! As they rush her to the hospital, Danny's restraining order is back on from Sam's parents, and forced to break up. But later, Sam begins to behave differently. What happened to her? Was it that ghost?


End file.
